


Apple

by jiinki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiinki/pseuds/jiinki
Summary: Chanyeol finds himself having an obsessive crush on his favorite grocery store employee of the new town he's moved into. He has to take his time getting to know the employee before he must go back to work after the summer has ended. Though Sehun doesn't favor relationships, he favors Chanyeol and wonders how long he can cherish the other while he holds on the most important information and keeps secrets. Neither of them are prepared for their worlds to collide in the way that they do.!!!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!!! (SPOILER ALERT)Dubious Relationship, Criminalization, Sexual Blackmail, Underage, Infidelity





	1. Print

_Chanyeol is almost positive that he’s obsessed with a certain Whole Food’s employee. Though he isn’t one to obsess over things, there he is, sitting outside in a black sedan debating if he should go in or not. The thing is, he actually had no reason to visit. His groceries for the week weren’t exactly fully stocked but seeing as he is a single man living completely alone, he couldn’t think of a reason for buying more than what he needed._

 

 

 _Still, he stepped out of the car, dumping one leather loafer into a warm puddle._ “Maybe this is a sign” _he thought, but ignored it because he could imagine the employee flashing his upward smile and telling him to have a nice day.,_

 

 

Chanyeol had no idea what he was doing walking around the overpriced organic grocery store because he couldn’t just go to the cash register empty handed. He was dragging his feet and it was 9:50, ten minutes before his favorite employee was punching out; so he grabbed a bottle of hand cream and quickly made his way to the bright sign that read “17.”

 

 

In an awkward attempt to look natural, he placed the lotion on the belt and his hands in the back pockets of his jeans. He let his eyes wander to the boy’s slightly smaller hands wrapping around the bottle, then to the thin black hair on his arms and lastly to his nametag. “Sehun” was written in bold black letters. Of course it wasn’t like he didn’t already know his name but he loved to read his nametag every time he came in because it reminded him of the first time he’d seen him, which was only three weeks prior. He got so caught up in the irrelevant memory that he didn’t notice Sehun making a desperate attempt to ring up his lone grocery so he could go home for the night.

 

 

“Sir?” his eyes widened and met the employee’s, eyebrows slightly raised and ready to hear what he’d interrupted him for, “Will this be all?”

 

 

“oh… uh yea” Chanyeol fumbled for his wallet and quickly paid, eager to hear Sehun tell him to _have a good night_. And he does, except this time it’s with a closed mouth smile and those pink lips are pressed tight over his teeth. He’s leaning half way over the counter with his fingers intertwined; his narrow eyes are looking up at Chanyeol sweetly and taking a longer time than usual to blink. It’s obvious that he’s tired and ready to go home. But the way he’s positioned over the counter reminds Chanyeol of those scenes in movies when the wife is talking to her husband as he eats breakfast before work and she has a cup of lukewarm coffee in her hands. Her eyes are half lidded and her hair is a mess but it’s a movie so she still looks effortlessly beautiful. It’s a warm scene, mediocre at best. Nonetheless Sehun looks like he’d fit right in if someone were to cut and paste his curvy body onto a screenshot of that movie.

 

 

He looks intimidating but his lips look kissable and his skin has a warm glow to it thanks to the mellow lighting of the grocery store. It makes Chanyeol feel tightness in his belly, because he wants to snake his long fingers through the boy’s hair and fuck him from behind until he can’t string together a coherent sentence. Now Chanyeol feels just as dirty as the concrete floors he’s standing on, so he slightly nods his head as though saying “Thanks, you too” and tries to make it home as fast as humanly possible to put the hand lotion to good use.

 

 

\--

 

 

Chanyeol is taken by surprise by the idea of an unexpected guest impatiently knocking and promptly rushes out of bed only to forget to check the peephole before letting him in. He’s still rubbing sleep from his eyes when the door swings open and isn’t prepared to see his friend standing on the other end, hands in the air and pointing outward like he’s the greatest gift to Chanyeol’s dusty complimentary door mat; the gift no one asked for of course.

 

 

“You don’t look happy to see me,” Baekhyun states, taking a few steps in and immediately judging the style of his place, “ and neither does your apartment.” He laughs at his own joke and Chanyeol chooses to ignore his comment. He doesn’t have the energy.

 

 

“…Why are you here?” it’s the first words he’s spoken today and his voice is rough and laced with venom.

 

 

“I wanted to go shopping. I heard the mall out here is really nice, but I think you need it more than me. I mean you have the same couch we used to play video games on.”

 

 

Chanyeol doesn’t waste time arguing because he knows his friend is right. Instead he drags his feet to the bathroom to get ready for one _very_ long day.

 

—

 

 

After Baekhyun impatiently sits by Chanyeol’s side while he buys the most basic furniture from Ikea, he decides it’s only fair to pay for Chanyeol’s frozen yogurt. He leans back in the flimsy chair at the food court, toying with the hem of Chanyeol’s pants with the toe of his shoe.

 

 

“When does your job start?” It isn’t small talk, he sounds genuinely interested but looks half way distracted as he watches people walk by.

 

 

“In eight weeks.” He shoves a spoonful of yogurt into his mouth and flashes a smile. It’s contagious because Baekhyun is smiling too now.

 

 

“Are you excited?” Chanyeol nods his head and fills his mouth with more of the sweet treat. “Aren’t you a little nervous though? I mean teenagers are fucking terrifying.”

 

 

“I think that because I’m not as old as other teachers they’ll respect me more because I’m young, I’m attractive, I’m cool” Baekhyun hangs on to his last words and winces.

 

 

“I don’t know about those last two.” Chanyeol is about to object before he sees a familiar face on the other end of the food court, in all his tall glory, holding shopping bags and a yogurt cup much smaller than his own. From the looks of it he’s with a friend who is about the same height as himself, but just as good looking with a warm glow to his skin.

 

 

“Oh my god it’s that guy from the grocery store.” Chanyeol suddenly isn’t hungry anymore and begins to wipe his mouth with a napkin. Baekhyun has no idea what he’s talking about and its evident on his face, so Chanyeol fills him in before he has a moment to ask what the hell is going on.

 

 

“He works at the grocery store up the street from my apartment I’ve been obsessing over him all month but I’m too scared to say anything to him so I keep buying unnecessary stuff just so I can have a reason to see him.” He says without pausing to breathe and shielding his face with a soiled napkin.

 

 

“Chanyeol,” He sounds irritated, “We are in a busy mall with a food court full of fucking people. I have no idea who you’re talking about” Chanyeol is quick to point him out as the tall guy wearing all black with a baseball cap holding a yogurt cup, and Baekhyun is even quicker to judge.

 

 

“I mean he’s kinda cute. Why don’t you just ask him if he likes guys? I mean you’re practically drooling over him, it’s actually kind of creepy” Baekhyun mixes the variety of left over yogurt in his cup, turning it into a soupy mess.

 

 

“You can’t just ask people if they’re gay.” He lowers his soiled napkin from shielding his face.

 

 

“You don’t have a better option. Either you ask him or you keep buying those ridiculous organic soaps you have lined up in your bathroom… like some sort of stalker shrine” He slurps a spoonful of watery yogurt while facing the direction of Chanyeol’s crush.

 

 

It’s the second time that day Baekhyun has said something brutally honest and Chanyeol has no way to argue back. He was just going to have to suck it up and ask the poor boy.

 

 

—

 

 

The next week when Chanyeol actually has a reason to come to the grocery store, he makes sure to grab extra hand cream incase his plan falls through and his hand is his only company.

 

 

He gets lucky this time because the store is surprisingly empty. Chanyeol places his small basket on the belt and empties the contents, only this time when he looks up to do his routine awkward pay, Sehun looks happy to see him.

 

 

“You come in here so often, I swear I’ve never seen you go to any other register except for mine.” Sehun says it like it’s a joke, but Chanyeol doesn’t even chuckle, in fact he’s a bit embarrassed.  He doesn’t know how to respond because he’s never heard the cashier say anything other than _“Have a good day,”_ or something along those lines.

 

 

“Chanyeol, is it?”

 

 

Long fingers are wrapped tight around a half gallon of milk, twinning with the temperature and turning cold. He tries to backtrack on all the pointless times he had visited the grocery store but can’t. Without dragging it on any longer, Chanyeol realizes he should probably say something, _anything_ , before he makes this situation more awkward than it already is.

 

 

“Yeah when’d you learn my name? Do I really come in that often?” Chanyeol lets go of the milk, allowing it to slide and bunch up with the rest of the groceries at the end of the conveyor belt. He’s able to notice Sehun smile and then grimace at the lack of his awareness to how often he visits. It’s not quiet but it feels as though it is, with nothing but the low chatter of costumers and the menacing beeping of the scanners.

 

 

“Yeah you kinda do.” He leaves Chanyeol’s first question unanswered as he taps the edge of his debit card on the counter until he finally says something, sliding the card though the machine.  

 

 

“Do you want to go out sometime? I’m new to the area… Maybe you could show me around.” Sehun’s face is sporting a short smirk. He doesn’t respond yet, he simply lets the paper receipt print and spool out in between his fingers before tearing it and using one of the company pens to write down his number.

 

 

“Don’t lose it.” The coiled piece of paper travels from one hand to another and into Chanyeol’s back pocket.

 

 

That was much easier than he thought it would be.


	2. Think

Chanyeol makes incredible eye contact when he’s talking to Sehun.  It was as if those dark eyes were burning and branding his personality into his soul. It makes him look confident and it keeps the younger’s attention long enough to make a first impression. Sehun thinks Chanyeol is kind of cool despite his abnormally long figure and big hands. He felt it sort of evened itself out when he began to talk…And boy could he _talk_.

 

Being so engulfed in the conversation he was having with himself, Chanyeol didn’t notice that his date was partially, if not, completely zoned out and playing with the sweetener packets on the table. He had torn off the paper to several Splendas and carefully dispersed the contents into a daisy on to the lunch table of the diner. If either of them were to be quizzed on how well they knew each other after this date, they’d fail.

 

 It wasn’t that Sehun didn’t _like_ Chanyeol; he just wanted something _useful_ to come out of his mouth. He has traveled from one subject to the other while the younger trailed a narrow index finger across the table, periodically stopping to dust the crystals from the tip of his finger. Somehow he still managed to push a “mhm” or a “yeah I get what you mean” every now and then to keep the conversation afloat. When the sound of Chanyeol’s low voice came to a halt, he was alert and scraping off more Splenda from his finger before looking up.

 

“Are you even listening?”

 

_No, of course not_. But he wasn’t going to tell him that.

 

“We should go see a movie.” Sehun wants the other to know that he’s interested in him and he also knows this a good idea because if Chanyeol talks, he can get away with not listening.

 

♦

 

 

Sehun would have preferred to not take such a liking to Chanyeol but the man is handsome and so so charming. The way he speaks to people like he’s known them his whole life has a magnetic pull on him. Though it left him slightly uneasy on their first day, it also intrigued him. So he somehow ends up giving the man more time out of his day, more text messages and more emotion than he’s used to. After the first lunch and movie date that is planned, Sehun wants to meet him again no longer than a week later for another.

 

This time he wants the man to take him to a town fair, a temporary destination that is bound to expire within the next week. When they arrive it’s about 8pm and much darker outside, making the lights a main attraction on the road. At first the younger feels as though it may be a bad idea, maybe even worse than the movie he’d suggested because what if the other doesn’t like rollercoasters like he does?

 

Thankfully he ends up being completely wrong because Chanyeol takes rollercoasters like a champ more than himself. Dizzy and stumbling, Chanyeol helps him off catch his steps after one particular discombobulating ride.

 

“Are you tapping out on rides for the night?” The taller man questions him, a hand resting on his lower back. Sehun doesn’t disagree, the ride had spun him quite a bit and given him more than what he’d bargained for.

 

“That one was too much.” He laughs, embarrassed at his inability to handle a simple kids ride. When his vision is clear he can see the games sprinkled around the park and thinks to himself how cliché it would be to play one with his date.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re thinking of playing one of those games…” Chanyeol’s head is cocked to the side in disbelief of the other’s lack of creativity.

 

“I’ve never played them before!” he whines, poking his pink bottom lip out as he pouts. “We can go against each other..?”

 

“You choose.”

 

This makes the raven light up, rising up and down on his tippy toes after getting his way. He scans the lot for something up his alley and points at the balloon darts, collecting a sigh from Chanyeol.

 

“You’ve been warned…” Sehun ignores his comment, only taking his hand and leading him to the darts. Chanyeol hands a few dollars to the man operating behind the counter before he hands them both twenty five colorful darts and readying himself to set a timer.

 

They both take several steps backward before attempting to win against each other, Sehun throwing the darts in random directions and making a ruckus with every balloon that pops. He tries not to focus on the other because he’s winning, quietly and calmly before the timer alarm goes off loudly. The shorter is left with quite a few more darts in hand while his opponent is empty handed, landing all but one of the balloons.

 

“I _did_ warn you.” Chanyeol announces smugly. His date is in awe wondering where and how he found the time to throw darts so smoothly. He internally thanks his group of friends for all the weekends they dragged him out to bars.

 

“You could’ve let me win.” Sehun is pouting once more and is honestly considering requesting a rematch.

 

“Well to be more unbelievably cliché, I’ll get you that giant teddy bear.”

 

And on cue, the man behind the counter asks what Chanyeol would like before he points to the oversized teddy bear hanging up to hand to Sehun. He blushes behind the plush toy, barely muttering a ‘ _thank you’_ because somewhere in the back of his mind he feels like it’s owed to him; A small price to pay for allowing Sehun to lose the game.

 

And Chanyeol doesn’t allow Sehun to drag the teddy bear along the ground for long before taking it from him. When they get a table to sit down and eat a funnel cake together, the toy gets its own seat. Chanyeol prides himself because he can’t stop staring at his date and his date can’t stop noticing and giggling flirtatiously before whining a _‘stoooop’_. He doesn’t dare ask why the man has taken up the habit of gazing at him like this.

 

And it goes on for no more than an hour later as they take turns playing different games around the park. Chanyeol starts to wonder if he’ll need more hands to carry all the unnecessary toys he’s collecting for his date. But when it gets late and the two of them become saddened with the awareness that they’ll have to part, Chanyeol leads his date to his car and proceeds to stuff the toys as safely as he can into the backseat. The drive home is only quiet in some moments when the two aren’t filling in the spaces with their words. Sehun has to pause between his comments to give the other directions to his house.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever worked so hard to get stuffed animals.” the music on the radio is low, some mix of new age pop that threatened to bump through the speakers.

 

“To be fair,” Sehun starts, pointing to the right as an indication to where the driver should turn next, “They aren’t all as big as Yeolly snuggles.”

 

“Yeolly snuggles? So you’ve already named it?” He’s impressed with the incorporation of his own name in the new title of the toy. He makes a right turn, watch glistening with the street lights when his swivels his wrist.

 

“mhmm.” The passenger hums turning to look in the driver’s direction. His lids fall lightly with the view of the other when he studies his features. He harbors some softness in such a handsome face; even with his hair slicked back and a white button up akin to a rich business man, he still appeared calming. _He looks cool,_ that’s what Sehun thinks; he is aware that the other is cheesy and can come off a bit dimwitted, but Chanyeol obviously doesn’t care or else he’d have tried to act different. And that’s so _cool_ to Sehun. It goes beyond the stages of inspiration, admiration and skips to invitation, utter attraction. Sehun wants to _save_ Chanyeol. Not in a rescuing kind of way either. He wants to save Chanyeol like kids do with their favorite choice of food on their plate; He wants to keep him for as long as he possibly can because he can tell he’s got potential.

 

That’s exactly why he doesn’t blurt out that he’d like to go back to the man’s place instead. That’s why he allows him to park in front of his house, scoop his stuffed animals out of the back seat and walk him to the front door. That’s why Sehun allows the taller man to lean down ever so slightly and place a kiss on his lips while being guided by the motion sensor light atop the porch steps. And though he is hungry for more, he need not blow it. He bids the other goodbye before stepping into the house and wondering _why_ his chest is beating so fast.

♦

 

Chanyeol has finally invited Sehun over to his apartment after he shoos Baekhyun out when he’s finished helping him decorate. The shorter had complained saying it was about time he’d invited him over after they’d been on several dates. He helped him decide on what to wear so he wouldn’t over or under do it. Baekhyun told him to chill, to stop being a nervous wreck and to just put on a movie to help ease the tension. And he did, he’d questioned Sehun on what he wanted to watch prior to grimacing at his choice of horror films.

 

The initial plan was to _not_ turn the dinner and wine date into a sleazy Netflix and Chill, however his date had consumed a few too many glasses of Moscato, as did he. Now Sehun was on his lap, their lips pressing slow but hungrily against each other’s in the lowly lit room. It was barely meant to happen when Sehun reached too eagerly for the remote resting on Chanyeol’s side of the couch to raise the volume instead of just asking. The brunette’s legs were sprawled just enough for Sehun to fit between them, and when he began to sit down they’d noticed that they were dangerously close to one another. Chanyeol placed one thumb atop Sehun’s chin with his index finger lying beneath it to guide before pressing his own lips against his date’s.

 

That was when he slid comfortably on top of him before picking up the taller man’s hand and guiding it to his hip. Chanyeol had known when the time came he’d take his time with the cashier. So it took a little over five minutes of the steamy lip biting before he started to slide his fingers up and underneath the short sleeved shirt that Sehun was wearing. He crumpled it above his nipples and beneath his armpits before pulling it over his head and dropping it beside his feet on the floor.

 

Chanyeol then abandoned the other’s lips to curl his fingers between his dark locks, tilt his head back and smother his column with sucks and love bites. This made Sehun moan for the first time that night which made the brunette heat up inside, burning with anticipation of what more he could hear from him. He cupped the shorter man’s buttocks to squeeze it with ease before locating to the front of his jeans, unfastening them to slip one hand into them and palm his seemingly growing erection. Sehun huffed into thin air and then travelled his hands from gripping the sofa to gripping at Chanyeol’s shirt as well. He allowed him to remove the article of clothing and let it join the pool of cloth on the floor.

 

The brunette pushes the raven down against the leather and notices the lights from the television flicker and shine against his skin. It makes his skin glow with hues of blue, red and green. Still, it doesn’t distract him for long and he’s back to undressing the other, shedding him of his light wash skinny jeans that scoop at his socks when they reach his ankles.

 

For some reason Sehun becomes nervous of what is to come next, because Chanyeol has begun painting a train of wet soft kisses between his pecks leading southern on his abdomen, now into the waistband of his boxer briefs. Sehun had lifted both hands to cover his blushing face when he peeks down to view the taller kissing his length, moist above the fabric. He is not timid, shows no sign of it when he licks the thin cloth and _hums;_ His voice so deep, it duals as a vibrator against his shaft as he glides his tongue teasingly.

 

Soon, he pulls the briefs down just enough to allow Sehun’s hardness to leave them. And with his hand he picks his member up, licks the underside neatly and then engulfs him all in one go. Sehun breathes inwardly and involuntarily bucks into his mouth, not causing the slightest reaction from him. He’s done this before. He can handle a bit of throat fucking. But he holds Sehun’s hips down beyond that point; sucking and swirling his tongue on the crown and making little heavy breathed whines leave Sehun’s mouth.

 

Before this is too much for Sehun, Chanyeol is slurping up the saliva that’s pooled at the base of his cock, only breaking eye contact for a second. Once more he’s licking off the head, keen with precome, and then deserting his member to kiss Sehun’s lips again as he pulls off his own jeans and briefs. Until the brunette can go further; he lifts the raven’s legs up, pressing his knees to his chest and peeling his underwear off. He leans over to retrieve a bottle of lube from under the coffee table, mentally thanking Baekhyun for convincing him to put it there. He then scoots himself backward to press his lips against the underside of Sehun’s thighs as he pops open the cap to the vanilla scented lube and coats his fingers.

 

Chanyeol starts off with two cool fingers pushing inside of him and hooking almost immediately. Sehun moans at the familiar feeling because Chanyeol has _big_ fingers and if he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes, he’d have thought he was getting fucked already. He glides the digits in and out of his puckering hole cautiously until Sehun reaches betwixt his legs to grip at his wrist and push him further, _deeper_ inside. It excites Chanyeol when he moans “ _more._ ” and then he’s adding another finger, stretching and scissoring him. He is sure not to ever look away from Sehun because he wants to _see_ his emotions; he wants to _view_ his little snow white blossom for him.

 

“mm Does that feel good baby?” He  asks as he pumps the fingers into the other’s sweet entrance. Sehun shakes his head lazily when he responds to his lover.

 

“Y-Yes it feels so good.” He etches his toes along the brunette’s bare back to bring him closer and soon Chanyeol has steadied the pace evenly while he occupies himself with coating his own member to penetrate him with. He sits up and guides himself between the shaky legs. Without removing his fingers, Chanyeol guides himself inside of Sehun, multiplying within him and stretching him more to his surprise. After Sehun has cried out a very well deserved _“Oh my god”_ Chanyeol is fully inside of him, free to slide his fingers out beneath his cock.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t wait for Sehun to adjust to his size before moving, he curls his hips in and out at a moderate speed. The hilt of his member never reaches Sehun’s skin as he still waits for the other to get used to him. Sehun can feel the man’s cock sheepishly invading his hole and groans low. Once the raven has shown that he can handle more, the brunette pushes himself deeper into him until his scrotum is warm against his skin. He then slides back leaving just the tip inside of him as he angles upward before pushing back into his hole and pressing into his prostate.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck, right there.” Sehun chokes out directions that make the other smirk.

 

He speeds up his pace and intensified the power of his thrust to make the man beneath him whimper. Chanyeol grabs Sehun’s leg and places it on his shoulder, allowing his lengthy cock to drive deeper into the man’s prostate. The littler is bouncing farther and farther away from his cock with each push unintentionally. He bites at his inner thigh and with both hands, pulls him closer and slams into him. Sehun reaches his hands forward to scratch at the other’s back, desperate to calm his body. He wants to last longer, so much longer with his date but the brunette has slid one large hand from his hips to curl his lightly lubed fingers around his cock and pump erratic with his thrust.

 

“ _Ohhh_ , you feel so good.” Chanyeol compliments as he rocks into his ass, dizzying with the spinning feeling rushing around his head. “Say my name, Sehuna.” He brushes a callused thumb over the slit of Sehun’s cock when he breathes out his request and it’s the mixture of the cooing words, smacking of skin and the passionate fucking that makes the heat coil in Sehun’s stomach.

 

“Chanyeol!” His eyes are half lidded romantically and his mouth is agape, slack when he kisses Chanyeol’s name with wet lips. The heat has nearly reached its peak inside of him because the brunette is still pumping his cock and doing that _thing_ with his thumb.

 

“Oh my _God_ Chanyeol I’m gonna-“ That’s all he can warn before his seed is spitting outward, dripping down Chanyeol’s still sliding fingers and pooling against his pelvis. It takes no more than few moments later before Chanyeol is joining his orgasm loudly and spilling inside of his hole. And Sehun can feel the wet warmth coating his walls when the brunette twitches and slides out of him with ease. Panting and heaving, he pulls away from the raven and leans back to catch his breath.

 

“I like you.” The raven makes the comment while he’s slumped over the sofa, long legs handing off the side. It’s awkward timing for such a thing, but he must let it be known. “Like really like you.”

 

Chanyeol felt like he was drifting at those words. The nervousness that had been hiking up his brain and tormenting him all evening had been momentarily washed away. And he paused mentally and physically to listen to the deep velvety echo of the comment. _‘Sehun **likes** me, like he **really likes** me’ _ He ponders on the thought momentarily to digest it. For a while he had known he was more than just a costumer when the other had given him a chance to take him out on a date, and he felt gifted and blessed and lucky to get more than one. But to lay with him and to have his whole body pressed up against his sofa, naked and trusting of him enough to say that he _liked_ him, that was _something else._

 

“Then stay the night.” Chanyeol demands, his confidence striking up and ready. Sehun complies with his request and twists a finger through the sticky substance that’s dressed his lower half for the night. The taller takes it upon himself to carry him to the shower so he can clean them both off and possibly propose a round two.

 

♦

 

The next morning Chanyeol can see through his half lidded eyes, Sehun grabbing his things quickly in attempt to leave before being noticed. At least that’s what it looks like to him. The sudden movement of his crush ignites fear in his chest, heart beating rapidly, but he does not wish to show his disappointment as a weakness. He clears his throat and unintentionally makes it sounds heavier than he expected and startles his overnight guest. Sehun whirls around, one hand placed on his chest due to the aftermath of being frightened. Before Chanyeol can ask the question that’s on both of their minds, he answers it.

 

“I wasn’t trying to skip out before you woke up. Last night was fun it’s just, if I don’t leave soon I’ll be late for work.” Sehun’s voice is soft this early in the morning. It makes the other man feel bad for his immediate assumption. 

 

“I’d visit you but-“

 

“I think you have enough organic soap.” Sehun cuts in, making Chanyeol feel slightly ashamed because he wonders if his soap collection is really as strange as everyone makes it out to be. He nods his head in agreement; for fear that disagreement could lead to them trying to debate, resulting in Sehun actually being late.

 

“I’ll text you?” Sehun sounds unsure, which is unfamiliar to Chanyeol. He once again nods his head to agree with the other and can feel himself drift back down to the pillow. Drowsiness blankets him and soon his eyes are closing before his guest can bid him a proper goodbye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yess i know i said i'd post once a week and this is twice in one week but, it was really getting to me cause i felt like the first chapter just wasn't enough...
> 
> pleaassseee let me know how you guys feel. I absolutely love reading your comments even if i may not respond 
> 
> Enjoy Lovelies
> 
> –Kris


	3. Pinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the two become increasingly aware of their growing emotions for each other, the truth is revealed that they simply don't know enough about one another.

Sehun is used to being bored at work but not _this_ bored. Its raw boredom mixed with feeling antsy and he wants to go on break and text Chanyeol. He wants to know if he was the least bit embarrassing the night before, a strange feeling to him. Sehun wasn’t one to nitpick on his own actions. He typically didn’t care what others thought of him because he didn’t think of them. He checks his phone ever few moments, expecting to get a message from Chanyeol.  Even though he told Chanyeol he’d text him, he wants him to make the first move. Soon after checking his phone for the umpteenth time, it dawns on him that not even an hour has passed by and Chanyeol is probably in the same place that he left him, messy hair and all, tucked under the bed sheets. He’s stuck praying that this shift will end quicker than it started and tediously tapping on the counter while people get their Sunday shopping done.

 

 

It appears as though Sehun is practically running to get out of the grocery store building so he can catch the bus back home. Part of him wants to fill Chanyeol’s inbox with unwanted texts while the other part knows that would ruin his chances at anything serious between the two of them. While Sehun is sitting on the dirty public seats he’s nothing but thrilled when he highly anticipated text message.

 

 

_I thought you would text me… is your shift over? I want to see you again._

 

 

He’s grinning at his phone and holding it close to his chest like a 7th grader that got their first kiss. The text kind of comes out looking like one of those synonymous booty calls he receives from his classmates and it makes him ask himself if he should reply. He begins to overthink the simple text message and analyze even the smallest details like his lack of emojis. It’s not until he’s passed his stop that he remembers he has to say _something_.

 

 

_Send me your address. Don’t remember how to get there_

 

 

Chanyeol texts back exceptionally fast and Sehun guesses he must be eager, so he decides to step off of the bus at the next stop and catch a cab.

 

♦

 

Sehun expects to be thrown against the couch and fucked like yesterday. He expects Chanyeol to not even say hello before kissing him when he walks through the door. Instead he gets the exact opposite. Chanyeol greets him politely, asks him how work was and if he’s hungry. He shakes a folder full of takeout menus he has that was previously tucked into one of the kitchen drawers. Sehun is stunned to say the least; he’s still in the doorway wondering why they both still have their pants on. But he doesn’t want to be rude, and he _is_ hungry, so a deep dish pizza from the nearest place will settle him. He watches the taller slowly pace the kitchen while ordering for them and can’t help but smile.

 

 

The smile never fades for long even when the delivery arrives and they park themselves on the couch to watch a movie. Chanyeol’s legs are sprawled out on an ottoman and Sehun pushes his feet under Chanyeol’s butt to keep them warm.  He thinks to himself, he can get used to this. And he does. He enjoys everything that just comes easy when Chanyeol is around and how their small talk is much _more_ than just small talk. It starts when Sehun notices a novel resting on the edge of the man’s coffee table and asks if he reads as a hobby.

 

 

“I’m a bit of a book junkie,” He admits, turning the volume of the television down to not have to speak over it. “I’m actually going to start teaching literature this year.”

 

 

“Wait, really? You’re so young…” The other takes this as a compliment and nods his head in agreement.

 

 

“Thank you, Thank you. What about you? What is it that you like?” He straightens himself up to face him instead of the flickering screen.

 

 

“I’m a dancer.” He admits, taking a nibble of his slice of pizza.

 

 

“Oh,” Chanyeol speaks low and then his pitch rises, “ _Oh_!” He exclaims, catching on to what he thought Sehun meant. It makes the raven laugh while he nearly chokes on his bite of food.

 

 

“Not _that_ kind of dancer, no no. the grocery store is my only job I promise.” The brunette feels ready to hide under blankets for his assumption. He wouldn’t have stopped seeing Sehun had he been that kind of dancer; he was just a little bit shocked.

 

 

“I should install a pole in here and see,” He wiggles his eyebrows at the joke and it makes Sehun playfully shove him and laugh a little.

 

 

“Okay, Okay. Serious question, cats or dogs?” His eyes narrow as he waits for the other to answer.

 

 

“Um…. Both.” Sehun gasps, exaggeration his reaction to his answer.

 

 

“You have to pick _one._ ”

 

 

“I can’t! I like animals I’m just allergic to cats.” Chanyeol shrugs his shoulders, insinuating that the other should cut him some slack.

 

 

“So you’re totally a dog person if you can’t be around cats.” Sehun singsongs as he refuses to let him argue on this topic. And Chanyeol doesn’t want to argue, he doesn’t want to disagree with Sehun as he’d prefer the other get his way. Mainly because he likes the way he smiles when he wins, even at the smallest things. He remembers the flicker of disappointment in the man’s eyes at the county fair and though it may have been for just a second and mostly acting, he wouldn’t dare to try it again.

 

 

“Okay,” Chanyeol starts, “You win.” Sehun gifts him a closed mouth smile, and like every other time he looks at him, he brightens with each second.

 

 

And it is with every given moment that Chanyeol would inwardly thank the heavens for bestowing such an angel upon him. Unlike their very first date, Chanyeol learns to listen; he learns to hear and to put every shred of info the other shares with him together like the most elaborate puzzle piece set. He stores all of the man’s favorite things in his head, he knows his favorite hobby, he knows his favorite color, and he knows his favorite food. He knows how Sehun takes a moment to fully awaken when the morning breaks and he knows Sehun hates when Chanyeol’s eyes glass over when he’s telling him a story. The truth is that he cannot help it; he cannot help but stare at someone so utterly breathtaking. And most of all he cannot stand to see Sehun experience any other emotion but happiness. It is with the help of the spirits that in just the few short weeks, Chanyeol had made Sehun his queen. He worships the ground that he walks on day in and day out; no less than the instant he’d first laid eyes on him.

 

 

 

And though Sehun is not aware that the other’s satisfaction relies on his presence, he feels it the same within himself. He would bend over backwards for Chanyeol because his level of appreciation for him flows out of the pores of his skin like body heat. It was with little reluctance that the two had become infatuated with each other.

 

 

When it’s another Sunday evening and the air has slowly began to cool, they’re lying in bed among Chanyeol’s plush pillows, the couple had both come to the realization that they won’t see each other as often anymore due to a clash in their schedules. Chanyeol would be working and Sehun would be back to studying, in the works of pursuing his major.

 

 

“Can’t you just leave earlier in the morning?” Chanyeol whines into Sehun’s collarbone, sprinkling kisses in between every word.

 

 

“You know I can’t. Besides don’t you start your first day of work?” Chanyeol isn’t listening to him, he’s kissing and nipping in the sensitive spots of his neck. The actions of his mouth are gentle yet effective and it vaguely crosses Sehun’s mind that he could leave marks.

 

 

“We’re already in the bed… Why not just stay the night?” Sehun is biting his lip trying not to give in when Chanyeol slips a hand into his lounge pants and squeezes the flesh of his buttocks. “Come on baby,” Chanyeol purrs soft and warm into Sehun’s ear and it takes away his will power to disagree with him. He barely murmurs an ‘ _okay’_ at his lover’s amorous touches.

 

 

Sehun snakes his fingers into Chanyeol’s hair and lifts his head so he can kiss his lips neatly. His soft lips feel good on Chanyeol’s and he’s sure to be gentle with them, second guessing on every nip and nibble. He can feel Sehun groan under him when Chanyeol pushes his tongue past the plush lips and tangles it with his. The brunette pushes down the raven’s sweatpants and parts lips from him to admire other places of his body.

 

 

Sehun gasps as if he isn’t used to it when Chanyeol lifts his shirt and press his lips against his nipples, a curious tongue circling them. He places his hand along the center of his back to guide him into his licks. The buds pucker at the cold air when his mouth leaves them, kissing him from between his pecks to his navel and lapping at his skin teasingly until he reached his crotch. He makes eye contact with the raven when he takes his erection into his mouth. Sehun tries not to buck into his mouth as he felt himself hit the back of Chanyeol’s throat.

 

 

With his eyes rolling in the back of his head, all afterthought of staying has escaped his mind. The way Chanyeol let his hand, tongue and throat take turns had Sehun fisting a handful of his hair and trying to not to climax. He watched him bob his head up and down, taking small breaks to spit on his cock and return, making obscene slurping noises. The brunette pauses only to completely discard of Sehun’s obstructing garments.

 

 

Crimson tones floated to the surface of his face when Chanyeol held his member upward and out of the way to let his warm muscle slither and wiggle around his sensitive hole. Sehun wished to push him away, but the dip of his tongue left him unable to speak any real words. Chanyeol dropped his hardness against his abdomen only to suck at his sack and then lick the underside of his cock. Reaching the top, he plopped the head back into his mouth and pushed it right to the back of his throat once again.

 

 

Sehun was so focused on his skillful tongue that he didn’t notice one of the man’s unoccupied hands reach into the nightstand and grasp a bottle of lube. His moans were too loud and distracting to hear the cap open with a familiar pop, and for Chanyeol to coat his fingers. He only notices it’s happened when he feels lengthy digits slip inside of him with ease and pump with the rhythm of his cock being sucked.

 

 

Chanyeol drops his member from his lips and begins to suck at his sack again, engulfing one sensitive ball into his cavern and quickening the pace of his fingers pumping into him. He relinquished his ball sack with a wet _‘pop’_ so he can return to his length, deep throating him while he twirls his tongue along the underside. Sehun can feel his fingers hook and graze over his sweet spot. He shivers gently as he feels him adding a third. Chanyeol can feel the man’s hole tighten as he pushes down against his fingers, cowering away from his mouth. Sehun has one trembling hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder in an attempt to push him away.

 

 

“C-Chan s-stop I’m c-close.” Chanyeol responds by using one of his free hands to pull him closer by his hips and speeding up the pace of his fingers and his mouth. He gurgles his cock and looks up to watch him squirm and see his eyes flutter shut when he gets close to finishing. Chanyeol chuckles around Sehun’s erection at the vision of the other completely wrecked and falling apart.

 

 

“Ah- baby please.” Sehun can’t push him back any further as he’s taken such a strong grip on his hips. The tap, tap, tapping of the long fingers on his prostate and the wet hot throat on the head of his cock cause him to shut his eyes tight, seeing flashes of light as he climaxes. Soon Chanyeol feels the tangy warm substance slide down his tongue and drip between his own parted lips. He pulls his fingers out and lets Sehun’s cock slide out of his mouth only after he’s started convulsing and softening. The brunette licks up the warm fluids, drinking them greedily and cleaning his lover. Without a word, he begins to discard of his own clothes before positioning himself between the younger’s legs.

 

 

“What are you doing?” Sehun is still coming down from his orgasm, his eyes only able to flutter and not blink.

 

 

“I’m not done with you.” Chanyeol chuckles and doesn’t give Sehun time to recover before he’s inside of him. The younger hisses at the lack of warning and oversensitivity but can’t muster a complaint when his neck is being kissed again. It feels good when Chanyeol is inside of him, so good that Sehun would rather pull Chanyeol’s face from his neck so he can see him. The pleasure is almost _too_ much, but he adores making eye contact with his lover like this. Writhing and squealing as he harmonizes with the banging of the headboard.

 

 

He’s wrapped his legs around the taller but slightly loosens them with every slow thrust as he’s still sensitive. He even tries to scoot a bit to shy away from Chanyeol being so deep inside of him but when the taller notices, he’s quick to grab those bruised hips and pull him closer.

 

 

“Trying to run?” He asks while slamming one powerful thrust into Sehun’s prostate.

 

 

“ _Fuck._ ” Sehun hisses and claws at Chanyeol’s back, “God that feels so good.”

 

 

Chanyeol smirks and begins to fuck him faster, each time never missing his prostate which sends the other into a moaning frenzy. The raven’s member has hardened again and the tip is reddened with sensitivity. It bounces and brushes against Chanyeol’s skin with every move. Soon he’s crashing his lips into the brunette’s again, tasting his left over juices mixed with the man’s natural flavor. Chanyeol pulls apart, close enough to let their humid breaths stir before he can speak. His brows are turned upward and his lids are heavy with the weight of pleasure.

 

 

“I love you Sehun.” It rolls off his tongue like a stone, like a diamond that his just dripped into Sehun’s senses. The raven’s eyes widen in amazement at his sincerity for just a split second before they return back to their relaxed state. His lips curl into a smile, the dearest smile that Chanyeol treasures so much. Sehun licks his own lips , making them shine with a thin layer of salvia. Chanyeol is fucking him so good that he can barely string together his words but he chokes out, in the weakest whisper, his response.

 

 

“I love you too Chanyeol,” He moans loud and long after speaking as he continues to cradle his lover betwixt his long legs and shudder at the pleasure. “I love you so fucking much.” Chanyeol is grinning from ear to ear prior to closing the space between their lips and speeding up his thrust, chasing both their orgasms. Sehun sobs into the kiss, their teeth knocking just lightly with each push and pull. And soon Sehun is unable to kiss the other back, instead he’s nearing his climax again without his cock even being pumped.

 

 

“I’m co-ming” He coughs out as he scrapes the other’s back with his nails and drips pearl from his cock for the second time that night. Chanyeol is climaxing moments after him, filling his hole with the heat and wailing when he slams into him. They visibly slump down and struggle to catch their breaths. Chanyeol breathes in the scent of the other that lingers of vanilla extract and the smallest hint of sweat. He still hasn’t pulled out of him just yet, and Sehun doesn’t mind it that way. He’d be perfectly content if they slept like this; Sehun runs his fingers through the damp brunette locks and kisses his forehead.

 

 

_You are mine and I am yours. always in all ways._

 

♦

 

The next morning Chanyeol has to rush quietly, cautious not to wake the sleeping beauty but doesn’t forget to leave him a hot pot of coffee and a positive hot baby sticky note.

 

_Started my day thinking of you, make sure to eat well._

_-Chanyeol_

 

 

He presses it smoothly onto the countertop and packs all of his papers and necessary desk knickknacks in a flat leather satchel. Before stepping out of the front door, he quickly tiptoes back to the bedroom to give Sehun a kiss on the forehead, smiling when it distracted his sleep and he squirmed.

 

 

 

The drive to the school is somewhat hectic with all the other cars rushing to accommodate their busy schedules. Chanyeol remembers to only take sips of his coffee at red lights so that he doesn’t spill the hot substance on himself. Pulling into the parking lot, he sighs when thinking of how he would feel if the students didn’t like him. But he shook his head and whispered to himself, _“This is going to be a good day.”_

 

 

Outside the air is cooler and the grass sparkled with dew; as the sun came up it would soon lift and make the air humid again. The brunette gathers all of his things before locking the door to his vehicle and starting towards the building. Responsibly, he arrives an hour earlier than all of his students, just enough time to check out the classroom he would be teaching in for the next few months. It’s less juvenile than he expected because it lacked those inspirational posters he hated so much. Still, that wouldn’t stop him from pinning them up because they were cliché for good reason. There was a whiteboard instead of chalk in the front and back of the room and a country flag right next to the door. It was a little bland and his dog bobble head wasn’t adding much character. Figuring he could go shopping for something later on that day, he sat down and unpacked the rest of his things before reading over his lesson.

 

 

Numerous teachers peeked their heads in to welcome him warmly and chat to lower his stress levels. After being greeted by many of the other teachers he began to feel he _was_ quite young to be teaching literature, he felt flattered but slightly out of place. Even the principle mentioned how young he looked despite already meeting him many times prior. He was sure to mention it’d make the students more laid back depending on his style of teaching.  

 

 

“You just look like a rookie” He’d say. And Chanyeol knew it would be less than professional to retort anything back other than a _thank you_.

 

 

When the bell finally rang, he eagerly waited for his students to come rushing in after he returned from making copies of the syllabus. When they all entered the classroom, some of them a couple minutes late, he began going over attendance; he expected them to be slightly rowdy for a pack of teenagers. He expected for the girls to whisper about how attractive he was because he _was_ easy on the eyes. However, he didn’t expect to read “Oh Sehun” on his attendance sheet and to look up after not hearing a response and see that it was, in fact, without a shadow of a doubt, Oh Sehun.

 

 

The man he made love to the night prior.

 

 

The man he had kissed goodbye this morning.

 

 

That man wasn’t exactly a man to him anymore; he was a boy, a student that was sitting pretty in the second row, basking in the afterglow of the sex they’d had less than twenty four hours ago.

 

 

_And was that his shirt? Did Sehun actually come to his **own** class wearing his own shirt?_

 

 

Chanyeol would need a chainsaw to cut the swarm of thick tension that had flooded the room within seconds, and the worst part was that the shirt Sehun had chosen that morning was too big and loose in the front, leaving his collarbones exposed along with every hickey he’d given him the night before. He studied him with his eyes, landing on his face that had drained its usual honey glow and now was porcelain. Now he really _does_ mimic snow white, and as sinful as the thought may be, the teacher still thinks he looks stunning. But his hands were trembling and his feet ached to move, though nothing physical could lead him away from his emotions, away from all the thoughts that were swimming in his head.

 

 

Chanyeol knew Sehun was a student. _He knew that._ He knew that his boyfriend was a junior and studying dance. What he didn’t know was that Sehun was a junior in _High school._ What he didn’t know was that Sehun was most likely a minor and that he was his student. Age had never been mentioned when they would have those deep late night conversations. All Sehun would talk about was his parents and his friends and how sometimes he feels like things are way less important than people make them out to be. But this situation _was_ important. _They_ were important. And so were all the tiny details that Sehun had tipped toed around and dodged like land mines. Only he stepped on one this time. They stepped on it together, and now their nerves felt connected when the heat wave flowed from the tips of their toes to the crown of their heads.  Bits and pieces of them were splashing around the room, mingling and overlapping and creating the biggest mess anyone should ever lay eyes on.

 

 

The show must go on though.

 

 

The two must act like it’s nothing and that they are strangers in a classroom.

 

 

So he gathered his thoughts, gulped and repeated himself, “Oh Sehun?”

 

 

“h-here.”

 

 

Chanyeol felt dizzy. He needed to sit down and maybe get a drink of water while he continued with attendance. His large hands dance with the music of anxiety and he stares at either them, or the carpeted floor that seems to be spinning. It only takes part of the class time to discuss the worthless syllabus before he gives the students free time and sits back down at his desk, staring Sehun down. The student stops pretending to socialize and gets up to come speak to him.

 

 

“Look I’m sorry I had no idea you were about to be my teacher-“

 

 

“I’m not going to talk about this with you right here… right now. Go sit down.”

 

 

“Are you fucking serious?” Sehun is squinting; arms crossed and voice low so that his classmates can’t hear.

 

 

“Go sit down and talk to your friends, Sehun _please._ ” Chanyeol clicks away at his desktop.

 

 

“You’re not even going to hear me out?” Sehun steps closer, behind his desk now.

 

 

“I can’t do this with you.” He can’t look at Sehun, not yet at least.

 

 

“You’re treating me like a child” his voice gets sourer and he appears to be on the brink of gritting his teeth.

 

 

“That’s because I just realized you _are_ one.” Sehun is taken aback, afraid of who sits in front of him. This isn’t his Chaneyol… This isn’t the same man that he said _‘I love you’_ , to last night. He quickly wipes away the tears that threaten to drip down his jaw with his boyfriend’s sleeve as his bottom lip quivers. Chanyeol looks away from his computer now and back at Sehun. What he sees rips him apart from the inside out because he’d made a promise to himself to never hurt the boy in any way, shape or form. But he’s tearing up before him and he wants so badly to wipe the tears away except he cannot do that here, not in front of all these people. He doesn’t even get the chance to apologize for snapping at his student before he’s rushing back to his seat, pretending to be fine.

 

 

While part of Sehun is angry, _livid_ , the other part is hurt, confused and scared that they’ll never speak again. He wants more than anything for this class to be over and for this nightmare to be over. Though it isn’t a nightmare, he’s awake and alive and he’s praying to every god that Chanyeol doesn’t break his heart. If just those words were enough to bring him to this, he can’t imagine what breaking up with him will do.

 

 

Chanyeol wanted to say he was sorry for calling him a child while the other wanted to apologize for actually being one. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't kill me  
> i hope this was a giant surprise to everyone  
> enjoy~


	4. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol knows what he's doing is wrong, they both do. But they can't help but play with fire and see where it leads them.

“You left the spare key under the mat.”

 

That’s all Sehun says when Chanyeol finds him unwelcomed in his apartment that afternoon. They just look at each other, afraid to touch one another. The teacher can smell food and he sees the kitchen is slightly messy. He assumes Sehun made dinner as some sort of ice breaker for their current situation. The student has already set up the table and prepared two plates for them to eat. Chanyeol doesn’t say anything; instead he sits down at the table with Sehun and awkwardly eats his meal. Sehun is fidgety, something out of the ordinary for his usual calm demeanor.

 

“Maybe… if we talk to the principle about it and tell him that we knew each other before classes started he’ll understand?” Chanyeol nearly chokes on the left over pieces of his food and brings his hand up to his chest to steady himself on what he’s just heard.

 

“Excuse me?” The raven seems unintentionally innocent and can’t quite place his finger on what has the other so choked up.

 

“Sehun, let me ask you something,” Chanyeol motions his vision from the table to his lover’s face, ”how old are you?” He waits, anticipation leaking from his words.

 

“I’ll be eighteen in Apri-“

 

“That’s not what I asked you.” 

The younger sinks into his chair with the knowledge that he’s been caught on his words and choses to fiddle with the fraying fabric of his jeans to avoid the teacher’s gaze.

 

“Seventeen. I’m seventeen.”

 

“Exactly, you’re seventeen. And I’m twenty five. Now I’m not a math teacher but I believe that’s an eight year difference. I also didn’t major in law,” He leans forward in his seat, legs crossed to mimic his fingers. And he points at Sehun when need be, to remind him of the subject at hand.

 

“But that doesn’t mean I don’t know it. You’re a minor, Sehun. Do you know what happens to twenty five year olds who date their seventeen year old students?”

 

Sehun’s left leg has begun to dance with overflowing anxiety and his throat has gone completely dry. He knows the answer, but he dare not say it. He simply follows the fraying strings of his jeans on that trembling long leg and attempts to steady his breathing. Chanyeol is _schooling_ him right in his own apartment on why this secret cannot leave these walls.

 

“Yes.” Sehun answers.

 

“Yes,” fear coils in Sehun’s abdomen over and over again because Chanyeol is about to break up with him. He knows it. He can feel it in every tingling bit of his nerves. He still doesn’t dare to look up at the older as he hears him start his words. “That’s why we aren’t going to tell anyone. Not our friends. Not our parents and definitely not the school.”

 

Sehun looks up at him finally, a bit confused because this doesn’t sound like he’s breaking anything off. It sounds like he wants to keep their relationship. And the youngest is equally elated as the elder is disgusted of himself for purposing such a thing. The brunette cannot believe the words that are coming out of his mouth because he does not understand why he is allowing himself to be so illegal, so distrusting and so vile of a person that he hasn’t ever built himself to be. No, he doesn’t typically condone this sort of behavior and in no way is he supporting of his own choice. And that shows based on his ability to urge Sehun to never tell a single soul. But he’s in love; _they’re_ in love and that should stand for something.

 

The table between them seems like it divides them miles apart and Sehun holds nothing back when he feels the urge to spring up and out of his seat to let his legs carry him to Chanyeol’s lap. The teacher invites him with open arms and partially open legs; he wraps his long arms around the boy and grips him tight as if a force had threatened to pull them apart. In the moments that the two are this close, no stress can distract them. They intend to spend the rest of the day like any other until the sun sets and the younger must go home. He’d mentioned that his parents know nothing of his whereabouts as they often think he’s just at work or out with friends and how he would like to keep it that way. So when Chanyeol places a kiss on his forehead at the end of the night before bidding him goodbye, it’s with confidence that he knows the other will keep their secrets.

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol believes with every bit of his being that what the two are doing is reasonable to extent. Their moments spent are shortened significantly but he still finds the time to pick the younger up at least twice a week from his home. He’d mostly take him back to his place like usual and let him lie his lazy raven head on his thigh while he played a movie or graded papers. When the nerves would be too much they would fuck through the stress or spend their entire appointment in complete silence. The teacher always felt like he was waiting for something, always checking over his shoulder when things just didn’t feel right. But when the storm of emotions had passed for a little over a few weeks, he’d revert back to his calm demeanor, as did Sehun. However, the calmness would take short breaks, just long enough to ruffle his feathers. After all, if getting away with dating your student was easy, everyone would do it. 

 

It just so happens that in life, that whatever skeletons you keep hidden in the closet always seem to dance with taunt when they please. They spin and twist in egging motions that leave you hot under the collar and tugging ever so slightly to feel a bit of breeze. And by tug, it means tell, admit your secrets to anyone and anything in the most desperate effort to cleanse your conscience just for a little while; Much like Chanyeol and Sehun, except they boil at their collars - neck wet and hot with nervous sweat as they struggle to hold their secret in the midst of the discussion of a novel in class.

 

He doesn’t choose the curriculum but he must follow it. He doesn’t make a single shred of eye contact with any of his students when discussing novel that centered on an illegal relationship. He asks the questions to his students of how they felt about the literature with shaky hands hidden beneath his desk, in fear of their responses.

 

“If they’re in love then, what’s the problem?” asks one his students as she pops her gum and shrugs her shoulders. Chanyeol wants to thank her for such a response until someone chimes in to counteract.

 

“Well it’s still illegal… I mean if you think about it,” The young man turns from the girl to look at his instructor for some sort of agreement with his answer. “Just because they’re in love with each other doesn’t mean it’s morally and ethically okay. There are rules for a reason and when someone finds out, because they _will_ find out, they aren’t going to have the same emotions the lovers do in the book. They’re only focused on what’s right and what’s wrong. I mean the characters are adults. They know it’s wrong too. Testing the system just because of love doesn’t make it excusable.”

 

Chanyeol is frozen at the comment. While part of him is amazed and proud of the boys answer, the other part is appalled and curious as to how he’s so spot on. It seems like more than a coincidence and it leaves him speechless, his eyebrows rising just a bit with the realization of the comment being so heavily relatable. Currently, he is thinking of all the ways he would react if the student were to just blurt out the truth when the boy speaks up once more.

 

“My bad, I guess that was a little deep. It’s just a damn book.” The rest of the classroom lights with a bit of laughter at the statement before Chanyeol is able to quickly snap out of his thoughts and calm them down.

 

“Language, Jongin.” He scolds him with a smile because of how quickly the younger eliminates the speculation in Chanyeol’s mind. It falls on deaf ears as the bell rings and the teens began to pack up their bags.

 

“Don’t forget there’s a quiz tomorrow guys!” The brunette attempts to alert the entire class before losing some of the students when they walk out of the door.

 

He leans back, takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes as they leave, knowing it’s almost the end of the week and soon he’ll get to go home and just not think about this at all. With lids still shut, Chanyeol doesn’t notice Sehun come into his classroom, peering over his shoulder before pacing to the teachers desk. He knocks twice with his knuckles and smirks when the other finally opens his round eyes. Chanyeol looks up at him through half lids and with his neck tilting to the right as he pokes his tongue out to wet his bottom lip. Sehun notices his teacher’s adams apple jump when he swallows and he skates his vision downward of his body. He looks at the way Chanyeol’s dark red button-down has been pulled up to his elbows at the sleeves and the way the fabric rises with his pecks. Soon he’s focusing on the elder’s black dress pants, pinned up with a leather black belt that Sehun wishes he’d whip him with.

 

“My eyes are up here Sehun…” Chanyeol notes in an unforgettably low voice as he leans forward in his desk chair, placing both elbows on the table and crossing his fingers.

 

“Sneak into my room tonight.” The student demands as he places both hands on the table and leans in. Chanyeol is caught off guard; not once in the selected months of them being together has Sehun even offered him inside. And with the knowledge of him having strict parents, Chanyeol had no desire to even request such a thing.

 

“That doesn’t even sound like a remotely good idea.” The older declines and starts to prepare the papers he plans to take home for the day. Sehun doesn’t intend on giving up that easily.

 

“My parents go to bed at like 9 and my brother is studying abroad so no one will hear you come in. I’ll leave my window unlocked. There’s a ladder my dad’s had sitting on the side of the house for a week or two now cause he’s changing the light fixtures. A-And my room is right next to the roof so if you just climb up I’ll be right there waiting on you. ”

 

“Sehun what if we-“

 

“We won’t. 11pm.” He’s not asking, he’s telling. And from the look in Sehun’s eyes he knows Chanyeol will show. So he nods his head at the teacher before turning around to pick up his things and exit the classroom finally.

 

Chanyeol shuts his eyes hard. Is it too late to ask what has he gotten himself into?

 

-

Later that evening Chanyeol ponders on the idea of actually going over to Sehun’s house and following the directions he was given. He sits in the living room thumbing with his bottom lip and let’s himself become captivated in every negative possible outcome of his choices tonight. What if he falls off the ladder on his way up to Sehun’s window? What If he falls so hard into the grass that it alerts Sehun’s dog, or worse, the neighbor’s dog? And then the boy’s parents will wake up, see him lying in the grass with a partially broken back and will contact the police.

 

He had arranged this thought into too many formations for far too long causing him to take a peek at the clock momentarily to notice that it was now 11:15 and Sehun would surely be hurt if he stood him up like this. He grabbed his keys off the coffee table and placed his wallet in the back pocket of his jeans. Chanyeol grabbed a light jacket from his coat rack before looking at his phone to see that Sehun had texted him a very displeased message,

 

**“at least tell me you aren’t coming. :(“**

 

He felt bad for making him wait like this because of his own stupid wondering imagination. Quickly after he stepped outside of his apartment and locked the door, he skipped down the stairs of his building to beat time. All the while, he decides not to text Sehun back, too afraid of being nagged. The drive to the younger’s house isn’t as nerve racking as he thought it’d be. The humming of the road puts him at ease but he has to force himself not to speed through the empty streets and he tries even harder not to slide through the yellow lights. Even though it did seem like every light was out to get him and stop him from going to the boy’s house earlier than expected.  While Chanyeol was looking forward to a mere fifteen minutes, it turns into eighteen and he’s hoping Sehun hasn’t fallen asleep waiting on him.

 

He parks three doors down from Sehun’s house just to be stealthy and guides himself through the side of Sehun’s yard with his cellphone flashlight. Just as expected, there is a ladder leading up to small part of the roof to which he reluctantly climbs up after making sure it’s sturdy. After taking about three steps on the roof, he’s close enough to the window to knock lightly. It’s difficult to see much of anything though the window so dark at night and Chanyeol prefers not to shine his flashlight into the window when this is his first time sneaking into his boyfriend’s house.

 

A few moments pass before he doesn’t receive entrance and he knocks again, this time just a tad bit louder. It alerts Sehun and sends him rushing to the window and coming into vision. Sehun grins bright but sleepy through the glass and it causes Chanyeol to smile softly back at him. The window is slid open and wide before Sehun is grabbing Chanyeol by the arm and tugging him into the house. When the taller can grasp his footing, he leans in and with cold hands, and grips Sehun’s nape to pull him into a hungry kiss. Sehun shivers a bit at his touch and at the cool air still slipping into his bedroom from the open window.

 

“I thought…you...weren’t coming…” He allows his words to be interrupted by Chanyeol’s mouth. The brunette moves away for a moment to speak.

 

“I know I’m sorry. I’m pretty late.” He pecks Sehun’s lips once more before closing the window and turning back to look at him. Chanyeol assumes he’s been invited over to secretly fuck while Sehun’s parents are home but that thought quickly exits his mind when he notices the younger gazing at him in a way that renders his thoughts.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Chanyeol chuckles nervously as he takes off his jacket and tosses it to one side of the room. He slips off his shoes with hope that he’ll be staying a while with Sehun for tonight.

 

“I just love you…” The brunette pauses for a moment to view the raven before pulling him into his embrace, locking his fingers behind the boy’s hips. Chanyeol nuzzles into Sehun’s neck and hums soft but deep. Sehun exhales and presses his chest closer to the other.

 

The raven doesn’t have to say a word; he pulls Chanyeol closer to the bed and allows himself to land on top. Straddling the elder’s hips, he scoots forward and leans down to kiss him yet again that night. In between breaths and touches he whispers that he’d just like for his lover to just snuggle with him for tonight. And while the idea of leaving to get proper rest for work the next morning sounds so very enticing, Chanyeol would much rather spend the evening with Sehun. The boy knows this, he can tell in the way Chanyeol blinks his eyes for half a second longer than usual. So he reaches beneath him to unfasten the man’s jeans in an attempt to make him more comfortable for bed. When the denim has pooled at the brunettes ankles, he kicks them off and slides himself further on to the bed with his hands gripping the younger’s waist.

 

“Are you trying to seduce me?” The brunette’s eyebrow turns upward when he asks.

 

“I figured you didn’t want to sleep with jeans on.” Chanyeol nods his head; that’s fair enough. He chooses to discard his tee shirt also and he balls it up to throw it towards another unidentified location in the room. When Sehun is finally done straddling him, he climbs off to return to the spot he was laying in prior to the older visiting him. And Soon Chanyeol joins him, covering them both with the plush blankets. With only a full sized bed, it feels a bit tight. Chanyeol doesn’t mind though, he enjoys being in close quarters with the raven. Still, he can’t shake the fear of being caught by his parents in the morning.

 

“Do you have a lock on your door?”

 

“Mhm”

 

“So, is it locked?”

 

“..Mhm”

 

“Babe are you falling asleep?”

 

“…Mhm…” Chanyeol comes to the conclusion that he should probably stop worrying and just relax for the night. Soon after he decides to stop overthinking, his mind is set at ease and he’s able to drift off to sleep.

 

-

 

Chanyeol is woken by the feeling of the bed shaking just a bit. He rolls over to see Sehun attempting and failing to get out of bed quietly and unnoticed. He wipes the sleep from his eyes while yawning before looking at Sehun tiredly to question why he’s up so early. The sun has barely risen and the birds are singing songs. It’s the perfect recipe for a beautiful morning.

 

“Why are you up so early…? Wait what time is it anyway?” Chanyeol brings his wrist up to his vision out of habit only to realize he’s left his watch at home.

 

“Like 5:28… so 5:30.” Sehun’s holding up his phone, still connected to the charger from last night. Chanyeol analyzes the amount of time he won’t have to drive home and get ready for work. He leans over to grab his phone from his balled up jeans on the floor and replace Sehun’s phone with his own on the charger.

 

“You have an extra toothbrush?” Sehun smiles with a closed mouth like he was waiting for Chanyeol to ask. He rushes over to his dresser to retrieve a neatly folded white towel with a washcloth to match and a tooth brush on top, still in the untouched packaging. He presents it to him proudly, placing it on the bed and then putting his hands on his hips.

 

Chanyeol is almost ready to tell Sehun thank you, but is cut off when he hears the wood on the floor outside of the bedroom creak and then a knock at the door. He stiffens his mouth and looks up at the other on what to do. Sehun’s eyes are wide and he quickly motions for Chanyeol to get up and follow him.

 

“Get in the closet!” he whispers a bit too loudly as Chanyeol gets up to rush into the small corner of the room. Sehun passes his hands through the abundance of clothing to slide it in the same of direction of where the older is standing. He grabs a couple of pairs of pants to throw at him in hope that he’ll catch on quickly and use them to cover himself before he slides the door closed and takes a deep breath.

 

He checks himself out in the mirror to make sure he doesn’t look too suspicious before unlocking his bedroom door and opening it. In comes his mother, two cups of coffee in hand and sporting a smile brighter than the morning sun itself. Sehun assumes one of the cups is for him as she welcomes herself in to set it on his bedside table and take a seat on the bed. Its then that Sehun notices Chanyeol’s cellphone is resting right beside her along with his own and his hands moisten at the thought of her noticing that there’s two phones. He starts to think of a good lie he can come up with for this situation while completely forgetting to tell her good morning.

 

“I thought I heard you up early this morning.” She speaks finally, calming his nerves. “What are you doing up at this time?”

 

“Ah I just… couldn’t sleep I guess.” It’s not necessarily a lie… It just isn’t the whole truth. He couldn’t sleep mainly because he was still thinking of Chanyeol in his sleep and the very thought of the man lying next to him made his eyes spring open. He didn’t have to tell his mother that though, and he wouldn’t.

 

He lets his mind become occupied on the small clues in the room that shows that he’s harboring a guest. His eyes rest on the towel that’s been turned over, sure not to show the brand new packaged tooth brush.  Then he notices the jeans next to the bed and the jacket that is draped across his chair on the other side of the room. He doesn’t hear his mom tell him how he should be taking better care of himself and that he should eat a balanced breakfast this morning since he has extra time to do so considering he’s woken up so early. It’s him not paying attention that quickens their little visit as she kisses him on the forehead, startling him and making him kiss her back on the cheek. She bids him a good morning and leaves the room and soon Sehun is rushing back to the closet to pull his boyfriend out and apologize.

 

Chanyeol tries not to laugh, he wants so badly not to laugh but the situation amuses him in the worst of ways and he ends up pushing out a very airy giggle. Sehun finds it annoying and attempts to tell him how serious of a situation this is.

 

“You’re so annoying.” He rolls his eyes and picks up Chanyeol’s towels just before he opens his door to check if the hallway is clear. His parents are both downstairs in the kitchen and he takes this as the perfect moment to sneak Chanyeol into the bathroom with him. He has to be as quick as possible so not to get caught with the half-naked man roaming though the house.

 

Sehun shuts the bathroom door and begins to go about his morning routine, washing his face and beginning to brush his teeth in the sink. Chanyeol has started the shower water and pokes his hand into the drops to get a feel on how the temperature is turning. He unwraps his toothbrush and steals the toothpaste from Sehun and after using it, it doesn’t take him long to undress himself of his briefs and step into the shower, his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. Sehun can’t help but take a peek at his naked body as he gets inside and tries to think about other things, in order to not get turned on at such a bad time. He gets to thinking; it wouldn’t be so bad to have sex in the shower. He and Chanyeol had done that plenty of times at his place but never here, with his parents at home.  Sehun thinks about how fun it would be to feel the risk of getting caught but quickly washes that thought away when he remembers how loud he moans. He spits out the left over toothpaste in his mouth and begins to undress to join Chanyeol in the shower.

 

He steps in to see Chanyeol rinsing out his own mouth and lathering shampoo into his hair and takes it upon himself to help. The older jumps just a bit at Sehun’s touch, then his shoulders relax soon after. Chanyeol’s eyes are shut tight but he can still feel Sehun step closer to him as their body heat mingles into warmth different from the water around them. His arms find their way around Sehun’s waist and they pull him in closer. Lightly, their members are touching but it strikes no arousal from one another; the raven reaches up to tilt his lover’s head backwards and into the rain to rinse his locks of the flowery soap. Chanyeol’s eyelids loosen at the weight of the water and he opens them to view Sehun smiling at him politely.

 

With one hand on the younger’s hip and the other lifting to cup his cheek, he leans in to make their lips meet. Sehun’s lips feel like satin the way they slip on and off of Chanyeol’s. And in between every few kisses, they’d part for just a breath of air only to meet again. Sehun feels so tiny and gentle beneath Chanyeol’s touches, especially when he moves his large hand to the small of his back. The student moans high pitched and arches into him, his shoulders peak, making his teacher chuckle in the kiss and nip at his bottom lip.  When Chanyeol’s tongue slips past Sehun’s inviting lips, the latter’s eyes flutter at the sensation and he goes weak. His teacher feels as though he must hold him up to keep him from falling at the amorous touches. Sehun lets _“seonsaengnim”_ slip from his mouth in a flirty tone while he blushes peachy. It’s wrong, it’s dirty, but it comes out so sexily in that voice that Chanyeol whispers for him to say it again, and again, between pecking his fleshy pout.

 

It makes them grin in the midst of such a sinful yet sensual gesture and soon gets cut short by the sound of the bathroom door opening with a creak. They both freeze, Chanyeol’s eyes open wide at Sehun when he mouths the question, _“You forgot to lock it?”_ He only grimaces in response but cannot muster an apology at such a time.

 

“Sorry son, I left my cufflinks here last night.” Sehun sighs in relief as he pokes out of the shower curtain to watch his dad search the counter with his eyes. He stiffens when he turns around to face Sehun with a questioning look upon his face.

 

 _‘He’s on to me. He’s totally fucking on to me.’_ He thinks to himself as he thanks the water in the shower for masking his instant stress sweat.

 

“Have you seen them?” Sehun pretends to think; of course he hasn’t seen them. He was far too focused on his guest in the shower to notice a small detail such as that.

 

“N-no are you sure you left them in here?” His dad nods his head slightly, looking around in a circle and then agreeing with him.

 

“You’re probably right…” His dad proceeds to leave the bathroom but just before closing the door, Sehun adds in more advice.

 

“Check the living room!” He sounds so helpful that his dad doesn’t notice his blushed cheeks and strike of nervousness. And soon he’s shutting the door in hope to find his cufflinks and hopefully to not return to the bathroom again.

 

When Sehun is sure the coast is clear, he looks back at Chanyeol who appears to be very angry with him.

 

“Sorry?” Chanyeol rolls his eyes at the apology and simply squirts shampoo into his hand to slap on to Sehun’s head. He returns the favor of washing his hair but with vengeance and purposefully digs his nails too deep into the boys scalp while lathering. He’d momentarily tickle him and mutter _‘hold still’_ when Sehun tries to shy away. They wash each other up as a team quickly without forgetting to laugh in the process. Chanyeol turns off the water short after and wraps a towel around Sehun’s head and neck. Sehun looks up at him, his eyes glistening while he pouts. Chanyeol can’t help but smile and hold him to place a kiss on his forehead. Removing the towel from the raven’s head and moving it to his hips, Chanyeol uses it to pull him closer and kiss his lips again. Less than an inch from his student’s lips, the teacher whispers,

 

“Nice hickey.” The younger scoffs at him and leans in to bite his lip, _hard_.

 

“Oww-“

 

“Shut up and come on.” Sehun secures his towel around his own hips before aggressively pushing Chanyeol’s into his chest. The raven picks up their small pile of clothes on the floor and peers out of the bathroom door to check the hallway and then allows Chanyeol to follow him. His parents would soon be on their way out of the house and Chanyeol would be able to leave out of the front door. He would steal a business-casual outfit from Sehun’s closet without asking and use a bit of his styling gel to fix his hair.

 

“Babe, how to do you get to school?” Chanyeol asks Sehun as he adjusts his pants in the mirror.

 

“Me and Jongin usually ride together, why?”  He throws himself on the bed, back first with his legs open and lounging.

 

“Oh you’re friends with that kid? He’s cute.” He’s facing Sehun now instead of looking at himself in the mirror. Sehun is taken aback by the compliment of his friend and doesn’t know if he should laugh or question him. Still, he chooses the latter.

 

“Wait we are both talking about the same person right? Kim Jongin?” He teases him a bit, tilting his head from side to side aggressively. Chanyeol shakes his head to agree with him.

 

“You should invite him over sometime, he looks like he knows how to ride dick.” Chanyeol can barely finish his statement without laughing at Sehun’s reaction.

 

“I'm beginning to think you have a type. You know that’s like taboo, to fuck your students.” He gasps and exaggerates his tone while speaking, placing a hand on his chest as if he’s oh, so surprised.

 

“Is it?” Chanyeol walks closer to the bed, his hands beginning to work at the button down he’s wearing.

 

“mhmm”

 

“Show me.” His voice is lower, humming sensually and it doesn’t take long for Sehun to be on his way over to him, walking on his knees and pulling him on to the bed with him. There was no doubt that Chanyeol would be a little late for work this morning and Sehun would have to put a little more effort into covering his hickeys.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkk okay fuck fUCK i know this is such an ugly authors note and you guys probably wanna kill me 10 times more than you did before. UGH i am so so so so so so so so sorry for taking so long to post this.  
> as you all know, I'm like super fickle and change my mind a lot so i had some second thoughts on what i was going to post for the next chapter which was a lot but it was totally not in the right direction of which i wanted to go so i literally deleted it all and rewrote this entire chapter and then some thats why it took me so long. bc im a fickle asshole.  
> ANYWAY please enjoy this. As soon as i click post I will continue on the next chapter and more so that i have time to think before the next post date.  
> Since this is being posted on the 30th I'm going to give myself an estimate of the 6th of February. any later than that and you all can bombard me with tweets and what not. 
> 
> ((((Yes i made this chapter a little longer bc of the wait))))
> 
> again, pls comment even if its to curse me out. Love you~

**Author's Note:**

> I changed this fic from a Chansoo to a Chanbaek to now a Chanhun so if you notice some of Kyungsoo's characteristics in here: thats why. 
> 
> I did my best at trying to completely erase any trace of Kyungsoo's personality in Sehun i promise
> 
> I will be updating each week as this is actually already like halfway written and saved in my documents, just waiting to be seen by you all


End file.
